


Hugh Watches Polar

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hugh watches Mads movies, M/M, Mads wears tight cargo pants, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Hugh watches Mads' movie Polar and jerks off.





	Hugh Watches Polar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle. I have proofread it myself so I hope there are not too many mistakes.

Hugh arrived in New York a few days before his wife and kids. They had been in Morocco for many months working on Homeland. He came home a few days earlier because he needed to take care of some business and he wanted to make sure the home was prepared for his family. 

The first day back was spent resting and trying to recover from jetlag. The next day he took care of his business, went grocery shopping, and went on a nice long run in the neighborhood. He picked up some take out on the way home. He ate his food alone and took a long, hot, steaming shower. He thought this would relax him and that he would turn in early. However, he was wide awake, possibly from jetlag. He thought he would enjoy his time alone but he was missing his family and the cast and crew of Homeland.

He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and decided he would watch a movie until he felt sleepy. He sat on his luxurious couch in the living room and turned on the big screen TV. He checked his saved movies on Netflix. He was quickly drawn to his close friend Mads' movie Polar. He saw the promo shot of Mads with a mustache wearing a long coat and eyepatch looking down. He thought he looked sad but handsome. He had added this movie to his saved movies shortly after the movie came out. He really wanted to watch it but was hesitant. He remembered what he experienced while watching one of Mads' other movies in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugh met his friend Mads many years ago while filming King Arthur. They immediately clicked and a friendship developed. They kept in touch over the years. Years later, when he was cast as Will Graham he recommended that they audition Mads Mikkelsen for the role of Hannibal. Hugh was so happy when Mads was cast. He knew they had great onscreen chemistry and was happy that he would get to spend time with his friend Mads again.

Hugh always admired Mads. Mads was a very kind and considerate person. He always went out of his way to make others comfortable. He was also a great conversationalist. He always had a way of making Hugh smile and laugh. Hugh couldn't also help but notice how attractive his friend was. His face was always so beautiful, expressive, and mesmerizing. He also noticed his athletic physique and how he moves so gracefully. Hugh sometimes wondered what Mads would be like as a partner and lover. He also wondered if Mads thought the same of him. Mads would often give him light touches, smiles, and lots of eye contact. He would do the same in return. He wasn't sure if they were flirting with each other but it sometimes felt like it.

He thought back on the time when they did Paley Fest together. Mads was talking about their days working together on King Arthur and said "We spent six months together on a horse". Hugh laughed and had to clarify that it was two horses. He also remembered the look Mads gave him when he said Will and Hannibal's relationship was platonic. When he looked back on this video, he noticed they naturally touched each other often. Upon seeing this, he wondered if the Fannibals would wonder if something was going on between them.

He also remembered the time when Mads invited him to attend the "Men and Chicken" premiere with him. It was a wonderful weekend they spent together and he remembered a meal they shared together at a restaurant. It somehow felt romantic. There was a picture that was taken of the two of them together where Hugh bravely put his hand on Mads' shoulder. 

The last time he saw Mads was a few months back. Mads came to New York for the premiere of his movies Arctic and Polar. Despite his busy schedule, he made the time to come to see Hugh and his family. Mads looked as handsome as ever and he had the courage to tell Mads that he looked good. Mads thanked him and chuckled and told Hugh "You are looking younger than ever, are you a vampire?". Hugh laughed out loud at that. He always appreciated his friends' sense of humor. He felt that that spark was still there between them. He could feel himself smiling as he thought of these memories.

He knew he should not have a sexual attraction to his friend but it was hard not to. Whenever he started to fantasize about his friend, he would quickly put these ideas out of his head. They were both happily married men with families and even if the attraction was mutual, nothing would ever come of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugh was now looking again at the Netflix screen deciding whether to hit the play button on Polar. Then he thought about the time years back, before his Hannibal days, when he watched Mads' movie Coco and Igor. This movie was very sensual, both Mads and the leading lady were very attractive and they engaged in many intimate moments. He remembered getting so hard during that movie. He tried to think that it was Coco that made him react this way, but deep down inside he knew it was Igor. He was even compelled to rewind the scene several times where Igor does push-ups in his white underwear by the bathtub with a hard-on. Even though he was very excited while watching this movie, he resisted the urge to touch himself.

Hugh kept scrolling through the movies but eventually pressed play on Polar. He watched the opening scene and it was very silly. The whole "blow job assassination" plan made him giggle. He thought that this was just going to be a fun, silly movie and there was no way this would effect him in that way.

Then, Mads came on the screen. This was not good. He was already naked in the first scene and getting a prostate exam! His character, Duncan Vizla, was a very handsome man. He had a mustache and longish brownish, grayish hair. He seemed to be a gentle, and funny person for an assassin.

Hugh always knew Mads was a great actor but he was mesmerized by watching Duncan doing mundane things in the town of Triple Oak such as eating, shopping, and renting movies. He felt himself getting half hard during these scenes.

He watched the scene with Duncan having sex with Evalina, a Russian sex worker. He thought to himself "Wow, Mads is sure naked a lot in this movie". Although he thought Evalina was a gorgeous woman, he was most drawn to Duncan's chest hair, mustache and gorgeous face. They were very prominent in this scene. Luckily this scene was brief and he didn't get to affected.

The scene that finally really had an effect on him was the sex scene with the lady assassin. This was straight up porn. They did at least 5 or 6 positions and in many of these positions, Duncan's shapely ass was featured. Of course, the lady assassin, Sindy, was also very attractive but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Duncan. Also the sounds were getting to him. Sindy was moaning very loudly and Duncan was grunting. There was no doubt in his mind now that Mads would make a great lover. The sex scene quickly transitioned into Duncan running naked through the snow, his naked body illuminated by the moonlight. His body looked absolutely gorgeous. After viewing this lengthy scene, he looked down at his crotch and his sweatpants were fully tented. His dick was also achingly hard and throbbing. To his horror, there was even a small wet spot on his pajama pants. He decided he should pause the movie and take a short break.

He went to the fridge and cracked open another beer, which he began to drink on the couch. After awhile his hard-on began to subside a bit. At least enough to allow him to take a piss. He went to the bathroom and took a piss and returned. He felt a bit better after that and decided to continue with the movie.

He watched as Duncan was kidnapped and tortured by his evil boss Blut and his henchmen. This scene was a bit hard to watch and he wondered what his friend endured while filming this. Then came the scene where Duncan took out all of Blut's men. He punched, kicked, shot, and headbutted his way through the tunnel. Hugh knew Mads always liked to do his own stunts and he looked impressively fit. Duncan was covered in sweat and blood. Hugh always had a thing for blood and he felt his dick filling up again. His boner was now back with a vengeance. His boner did not subside the rest of the movie, even during the final emotional scene. He turned off the TV. It was getting late and he needed to get some sleep. He had many things to do the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the couch for a few minutes. His dick was still throbbing and leaking. He finally decided he would have to take care of himself. He ran to the bathroom to grab some lube. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, just to relieve himself and get some sleep.

He sat back on the couch and pulled his pajama pants and underwear down to his thighs. He left his undershirt on. He lubed up his hand and began stroking himself fast. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw his friend Mads. He remembered what Mads was wearing the last time he saw him. Mads was wearing a pair of beige fitted cargo pants and a black Adidas waffle knit hoodie. He loved Mads casual, sporty style. He pictured Mads in those fitted cargo pants. They outlined his crotch and showed off his shapely thighs and ass perfectly. He cursed Mads under his breathe for wearing those damn pants.

He released his dick and tried to get this image out of his head. His efforts were fruitless though. The next time he closed his eyes he saw Duncan's cabin from Polar. At this point, he just decided to indulge in his fantasy. He completely undressed himself. This time instead of Sindy sitting on the couch it was him and it was Mads sitting on the bed. Hugh leaned back on the couch and began to stroke himself slowly. This time he wanted to take his time and enjoy.

He pictured himself revealing to Mads that he is sexually attracted to him. In an instant Mads was on him, kissing him and stripping off his clothes. Although Hugh rarely indulged in this, he lubed up one of his fingers on his other hand and teased his hole with it before sliding it up his ass. Although he could not reach his most sensitive spot, it felt nice to have something up his ass while stroking himself.

He pictured Mads being so horny, that he just leaned him over the couch, pushed his pants and underwear to his ankles leaving his white shirt on and started taking him from behind. He continued stroking himself while fingering his ass imagining Mads fucking him. Hugh could hear himself moaning loudly and hoped the neighbors could not hear him.

He next pictured Mads manhandling him over to the desk. He layed out Hugh on his back and put his legs over his shoulders. He plunged back into his ass and pounded into him hard. Hugh was completely naked but Mads still had his white shirt on. Mads lifted one leg onto the desk to get better leverage and still had his white underwear wrapped around his ankle. Hugh could feel that in this position Mads was so deep in him. Hugh added another one of his fingers into his ass and finally reached his sweet spot. Hugh was getting so close now picturing desperate and horny Mads but he wanted to explore just a bit more.

Finally they were both completely naked and Mads had him pressed up against the window. Although this position was not the most comfortable, he imagined how Mads' ass looked flexing while thrusting into him. He also imagined Mads reaching around him and stroking his cock while continuing to thrust into him hard.

At last, it was Hugh's turn to take the lead. He grabbed Mads and pushed him back onto the bed. He took a moment to picture what Mads cock looked like. His erect penis was breathtaking. It was large but also beautiful and a nice dark shade of pink. Of course his penis would be as beautiful as the rest of him. Hugh straddled him and lowered himself onto his cock and began to ride him while running his hands through his chest hair. Hugh began to stroke himself faster as it was inevitable that he would reach his climax. He imagined him and Mads reaching their orgasms together while looking into each other's eyes. Hugh came so hard all over his stomach and chest with a few drops making it as high as his chin.

As Hugh came down from his orgasm, he slowly began to realize what he did. He felt a bit guilty about thinking of his friend in this way. He wondered if he would be embarrased the next time he saw Mads. However, this was one of the most satisfying orgasms he ever had. He decided he would keep his fantasy to himself and allow himself to indulge in it from time to time. Hugh cleaned himself up and put his underwear and t-shirt back on. He got into bed and slept very soundly that night.


End file.
